Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall protection or fall-arresting safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the worker. A mobile or temporary support structure including an anchor arm assembly may be used, and obviously, it is important that the support structure be reliable and able to withstand the forces of a fall. It is also desirable that forces of the fall exerted upon the person be minimized.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved shock absorbing anchor arm assembly.